


You've Lived a Lie

by rminute



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Multi, random named and unnamed characters needed for plot, theres no sex but theres a lot of lusting on wash's part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rminute/pseuds/rminute
Summary: At two months old, a young prince was abducted from his home. His true mother died from grief, his true father spent thousands of gold pieces to have his son brought back, with no success. The king dies without seeing his son again.A pirate, who's lost his ship, is sent to find the prince (now missing king) by the regent of that kingdom and succeeds. Now, the journey back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejokeristhethief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/gifts).



> happy birthday to Joker, even tho she doesnt really celebrate her birthday! originally i was gonna do a reincarnation AU, bc she loves them, but i blame my sudden want for fantasy AUs. oops. anyways, have prince wash, pirate york, and regent north (who sadly isnt here for most of the fic lmao)

Catria. A beautiful nation, spread wide across the land, islands had been included as being part of the country too. It’s capital was Aria, along the coast. It was… magnificent; especially if one was of the royal family, whose castle was as close as one could get to the ocean. Towers cast shadows along the waves, one of which was where the prince’s room was located. At the top of the tower, surrounded by windows, David had a view of everything as far as he could see. He watched fish jump out of water, ships come in from other parts of the land or other kingdoms across the sea. He can see the mountains that separate Aria from other parts of the continent. All of these, of course, were things he was panicked about leaving behind when he was abducted. He could hear horses wild in the streets, shouting and screams as his family’s knights all looked for him, but his mouth was gagged and wrists were bound - he couldn’t do a thing besides pray he would be set free soon.

 

The ones who took him shoved him into some random building, it had many rooms with beds and loud sounds of pleasure, so he assumed it was a brothel. The prince was uncomfortable; he wished his father’s men would look for him in here, but they all assumed he had run away, no doubt, knowing he hated places like this and would never set foot in one. He was such a fool to threaten running away to his father.

 

His main captor looked out the window, no doubt watching the knights that went by on their galloping horses. If David wasn’t currently the victim of an abduction, he would’ve considered the man attractive, brown hair slightly shaggy, a tiny bit curly. He had a scar marring the left side of his face, left eye damaged. He was lightly tanned and his outfit didn’t hide his attractively smooth and slightly defined chest. Again, David was an abductee, he couldn’t find this man attractive. No. Not possible.

 

He felt ambitious, wondering if he could talk this guy into letting him return home.

 

“What’s your price?” he asked. Well, tried to. The gag in his mouth really didn’t let him speak all that well. The man looked at him, eyebrow raised. David wished he could bite his lip, because the sun came through the window and hit the small beads of sweat on the man’s skin in just the right way.

“If I take that gag off you, will you scream for help?” The abductor looked out the window again, then turned back to him and had a small smirk on his face. “Well, actually, it looks like those people won’t hear you, over the customers in this place and the ones they’ve hired. They’re too far away anyway.” He pushed himself off the wall and strode over. It was hard to focus on something that wasn’t this man’s body. David had to look up at the ceiling when he was too close so he could see anything beside it. “Don’t bite my hand.”

The prince sighed in relief, the cloth being pulled out of his mouth. “Thank you, sir.” The other man scoffed, rolled his eyes. David narrowed his own. “What is your price? To let me go home?”

“Free of charge, I'm escorting you home myself. The men with me will be parting from us the moment we reach free land.”

“Wait, what? You… but you _took me_ from my home! I'm not… what?!”

“You really believe that red headed, blue eyed, pale as a ghost, non-freckled man is your father?”

“Yes, I do. How could he not be? I have no proof he isn't!”

“Alright, what does your mother look like?”

“She has nothing to do with this.”

“Tall, non-freckled, solid black hair like the blood of the Watchers and gray eyes. Surprisingly her skin tone matches yours. However, those two aren't your parents. Hate to kill your memories, your highness.”

 

David stared, eyes now wide as he was faced with this. He didn't know how to respond. Of course he didn't believe him. That'd be stupid. His parents not being his parents? That was the most idiotic thing he’d heard. Some of his teachers explained why he doesn't look like his parents, their own parents shared the genes he had, children did not. It was fine. This foreign, criminal man was a liar. Even if his mother had no lightning marks from carrying him, she was his mother. His parents would never lie to him. He never thought that they would.

 

The rest of the day went by in moments, David was lost in thought, he hardly realized his captor disappeared and brought back food. Activity had gone up in the building, he wished he could lose his hearing. The other man in the room laughed at the faces he made from hearing the actions in other rooms of the building. It was disgusting to hear, which was the reason he normally didn’t get close. A nice woman came into the room, though, when the moon was just above the horizon. She brought blankets and pillows without charge, but the other man paid her with a bag of silvers. It was kind of him.

 

Again, hours went by, the moon now high in the sky. Even though it was middle of the night, the prince couldn't sleep, partially because he was _on_ the bed in this room, and he did not doubt a lot of… acts were done on it. If he couldn’t, neither could the man across the room, blocking the door.

 

“What’s your name?” he rolled to his side. The other man lifted his arm off his eyes.

“Excuse me?” the man asked, and David rolled his eyes.

“Your name. I want to know it.”

“I don't care what you want, I'm not sharing it.”

“Is it embarrassing? Are you exiled?”

“No. Neither… if you _have to_ know, you can call me York. I’ve left behind my real name.”

“York… As in… the pirate that likes to destroy ports when not getting what he wants?”

“As in the pirate that likes to free people from enslavement by destroying ports that sell people. He also gives treasures to the orphanage where he grew up so they could have clothes and food.”

 

York rolled away from David, signalling the end of the conversation. But with the knot beginning to tie in his stomach, he was glad. Fear spread through him again, if it meant that he was kidnapped by the pirate he’s heard terrible stories of… Though, he supposed, if the pirate gave away a lot of his treasures to children without families, then he must be a good person. Maybe not a fantastic one, but a good one. York snored softly, David could hear it from across the room. He fell asleep to the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to makeuswise (ao3)/myurlismisleadingbutsoami (tumblr) for being my very first beta!


End file.
